Nessie Jr.
Nessie Jr. '(ネスジュニア'' Nesshi Junia) also called '''Ness Jr. '''Is the son of Nessie and an RP character used by IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR. History '''Debut: A Strange Reuinion While Zilla Jr. was resting on Infant Island, Nessie Jr. had surfaced, waking Zilla Jr. The two monsters didn't recognize each other a first, but with a little thought, they remembered. They wrestled around, happy to see one another again, before the waters break violently. The Giant Octopus known as Umamori Dako was approaching shore. The two refused to let it onto the shore, doing everything they could to stop it. The fight continued, eventually being dragged underwater. The tables turned when Nessie Jr. plunged a boulder into Dako's breathing hole. Before it could get it out, the two fired their beams, destroying the creature. Nessie Jr. leaves, with Zilla Jr. following him. The Lizard Slayers Suck At Their Job The Lizard Slayers reappeared at Monster Island where they came and targeted Zilla Jr., Nessie Jr. andKiryuGoji. Lizard Slayer II appeared first and rose up from the water, firing missiles at Nessie Jr.'s area. Nessie Jr. was hit in the neck, roaring and falling back into the water. Lizard Slayer I and Lizard Slayer III then also appeared and attacked Zilla Jr. and KiryuGoji. KiryuGoji roared, his scutes flashing as a steam-like atomic beam explodes from his mouth, firing at Lizard Slayer 3. Nessie Jr. rose up and dived down, catching Lizard Slayer II in his jaws and slamming it into the side of the shoreline. Lizard Slayer III was hit and then fired it's missiles at KiryuGoji. Meanwhile, Lizard Slayer I and Zilla Jr. got into a brawl; Lizard Slayer II rammed against Nessie Jr., only for Nessie Jr. to fire his superheated nitrogen blast at it. As Lizard Slayer III continued to shoot lasers at KiryuGoji, to which KiryuGoji then gathered a full power atomic blast in his maw, before firing it at Lizard Slayer III; Lizard Slayer III was hit by the blast, shooting it down and falling to the water, taken down. Nessie Jr. and Lizard Slayer II duked it out some more up until KiryuGoji then also swept his atomic beam at the mecha, taking down Lizard Slayer III as well. Lizard Slayer III made it's last stand and then fired it's Concussions Cannons and missiles at KiryuGoji, Nessie Jr. and Zilla Jr..Lizard Slayer III put up a tough fight, but then it was soon defeated by the combined attacks of the three kaiju's beams; causing Lizard Slayer I to be hit by all three beams, creating a massive explosion and damaging it's armor and then sent flying up and crashes down to the waters below, defeating the last Lizard Slayer. 'DNArmageddon' Origin Having survived the extinction of the dinosaurs, he and his mother inhabited the famed lake, 'Loch Ness'. After his mother caused some sightings, he was captured by a scientist as a baby. The scientist intended to sell him to earn a quick buck. While the H.E.A.T team were visiting Scotland, they investigated after seeing a video of what appeared to be Nessie, his mother, attacking the scientist's facility. Zilla Jr. appeared during one of Nessie's attacks and the two battled both on land and underwater in several fights. It wasn't until later that Zilla Junior discovered Nessie was only attacking in order to find and save her baby - due to Randy broadcasting the baby's cries out over the Loch, which the mother reacted to. Godzilla then would team up with Nessie and - after getting her baby back from the scientist - help her rescue her infant by tearing open the cage the baby was locked in. Reunited with her baby, Nessie headed off. Ness Jr., after some time, grew into a full length Mosasaur. His mother still takes care of him, however. Appearance He resembles his mother, but as he grew, his eyes tinted from yellow to green, while also being just a little bigger than her. He also has very tiny spines going down his back, stopping at the fins, then continuing after. His tail fin also appears to have a notch in it. Personality In stark contrast to his mother, who is calm and collected unless really angry, he is rather brash and can oftentimes come off as naive. He is often very friendly towards his allies, and tries to play with them, even if they don't feel quite up to it. He is very protective of his allies, and is quick to attack. Abilities * '''Swimming: '''Being a sea monster, he is able to swim at tremendous speeds. * '''Burrowing: '''To fight land battles, he can burrow through the ground. * '''Superheated Nitrogen Spray: '''He can spit a misty, evaporating liquid. It is hot enough to burn through most metals. It is thought this was a defect of the Nitrogen-based heating system these monsters have. * '''Constricting Body: '''He can deliver bone-crushing force by wrapping himself around an opponent. * '''Whirlpool: '''He can create giant whirlpools in the water. Trivia * This character was Gallibon's idea. * His name is what Randy actually calls him. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Earth Defender Category:Male Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:TV Show Character Category:Serpents Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju